Yoshi Funnies!
by BlueYoshGuy
Summary: A series of Yoshi shorts, all featuring Yoshi in funny and random events!
1. Yoshi and the cookie

**Yoshi and the cookie**

_**Hey guys! I am writing two other stories at the moment but while I'm away from my main computer, have writer's block or if I am waiting for somethin', I will write on this story. So without further ado, here is Yoshi and the cookie.**_

One beautiful day at the castle, Yoshi woke up very hungry. He went to the kitchen to see if Peach had made breakfast yet. "PEACH, I'm HUNGRY!" He yelled, but Peach wasn't there. He searched all over the castle but he couldn't find anybody…well, he found Wario and Waluigi breaking into the vaults…and Kamek torturing Toadsworth…and Daisy cooking some breakfast in the other kitchen. But he couldn't find anyone to make him breakfast! _I wonder where they all went. _Eventually, he got tired and decided just to snack on anything he found in the kitchen.

First, he ate one pear. Next, he ate one pear and two apples. Then he ate one pear, two apples and three grapes. THEN he ate one pear, two apples, three grapes and four pop tarts. Finally, he ate one pear, two apples, three grapes, four pop tarts and five pieces of cake. He wasn't full yet though. He was really fat now and lying on the kitchen floor. He had just finished eating a talking mushroom begging for mercy but Yoshi was hungry and couldn't hear it. He was about to get up and take a nap when he saw the most beautiful sight ever: a cookie, only a few feet away. He reached for it with his fat arms but couldn't get to it because his arms were so stubby. So he tried reaching with his legs, but that didn't work either. He kicked off his shoe, hoping that it would knock the cookie closer to him, but instead, it hit Peach, who had just walked into the room, and knocked her out. Then he kicked his other shoe, but it bounced off a pot hanging on the rack and hit Kamek, who had just walked into the room, knocking him out and freeing Toadsworth. Yoshi was stumped; it wasn't like he had a tongue that could stretch farther than normal tongues could and he could just use that tongue to teach the cookie and put it in his mouth. Oh wait, he does have a tongue that could stretch farther than normal tongues could and is able to be used to get the cookie and put it into his mouth! He stuck out his tongue. Because he was chubby, his tongue was moving slower than it should. He was almost to the cookie. He could practically taste the chocolate chips on his tongue and the dough dancing in his mouth. He was so close!

"Ooh, a cookie!" Daisy said. She walked into the room, totally ignorant of the mega-sized Yoshi in front of her, and she grabbed the cookie, and ate it. Yoshi's jaw dropped. He has worked so hard for that cookie, but Daisy ate it. He was still staring in shock when he saw another beautiful sight: A slice of chocolate cake, only a few feet in front of him. . . . .


	2. Yoshi and the photo booth

**Yoshi and the photo booth**

Yoshi enjoyed taking pictures. He really wanted a camera for his birthday so he put up fliers all around the castle.

_**YOSHI WANTS A CAMERA FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!**_

Finally it was his birthday and he was ready to get his camera. Mario and Peach walked out the cake and he gobbled it up before they could finish singing happy birthday. "Present time!" Daisy said. She handed him her present. She got him a shiny thingy with a weird lens sticking out up front and the word "Kodak" on the back. He acted like it was amazing but it wasn't a camera so he moved on to Toad's present. Toad got Yoshi another Kodak thing (with different words on it) that could be set up on a pedestal thing with three legs. It wasn't a camera so he put it aside. Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi all gave Yoshi Variations of the Kodak BUT NONE OF THEM WERE CAM-ER-AS (make sure to say cameras pronouncing every syllable by itself!)! Finally, Yoshi had to open DK's present. He was already so angry that he didn't get a camera already so he planned to eat everyone if he didn't get one now. The present was huge. It was wrapped in orange wrapping paper and looked quite strange shaped. He must've gotten a camera! He unwrapped the present very slowly so by the time he was finished, everyone but him and DK were in bed. He looked inside this strange device that he got. He went inside and closed the curtains and pressed the power button. "WELCOME" it said before showing a list of options. He touched the one that said "without warning" and looked at the strange thingy that looked like the front f a Kodak sticking out of the machine. All of the sudden, the Kodak thing started flashing at making clicking noises without any warning whatsoever. The machine instructed him to get out and he did. The slot on the side of the machine printed out a whole bunch of picture sheets with Yoshi making random surprised faces. He looked at these for a second, and then at DK, and then back at the pictures, and then back at DK, and then back at the pictures.

Then he screamed loud enough to wake everyone in the castle up. "I GOT A CAMERA!" Boo heard this and decided to haunt Yoshi. Yoshi decided to mobilize his camera. He ripped off the back and pressed the same button again. Boo ran in front of Yoshi right when a million flashes of light came out of the "camera" and stunned him. "Here's your picture!" Yoshi said, handing him all of the pictures the machine took of Boo. Luigi had fallen out of bed when Yoshi screamed and started walking towards the kitchen to see what was up. Yoshi saw Luigi and decided to take some pictures of him. Luigi was caught off guard and fell all the way down the stairs making his grunts to the tune of twinkle, twinkle little star. The machine printed out five sheets of pictures, all showing Luigi falling down the stairs. Bowser had started his invasion of the mushroom kingdom. Yoshi went out front to take a picture of the night sky. He saw Bowser's troops and had an idea. "STOP" he shouted. After a couple seconds, he got the koopalings, Bowser, and the whole army into a little group. He turned the setting to "timer" and ran over by Bowser making bunny ears over Lemmy Koopa's head. He got four pictures like this. Bowser was feeling dazed by all the flashes and retreated. Yoshi was so glad he got his camera. He went to the kitchen and saw the most beautiful sight ever: A piece of pie right in front of him. He took fifty pictures of it and left the kitchen yet again. It was about 6:00Am now and Peach had woken up (again). She walked downstairs and was greeted by a whole bunch of flashes. Later that day, at the mushroom kingdom emergency safety meeting, Princess Peach's report on how to fix the leaky pipes said to "teg rioma nda uligi ot ujpm ni hetre."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Yoshi gets lost

**Yoshi and Anise get lost around the world.**

One day, Yoshi got up and was feeling really bored. He decided to call his best friend, Anise Tatlin, who had recently saved the world from blah blah blah blah yeah whatever. All that matters is that he wanted to do something. So he called her on the phone and asked her if she wanted to go somewhere because he was bored. She was feeling bored too so she agreed.

They met each other right outside Rogueport because they just take a boat to where they need to go. Before they left, Anise noticed that Rogueport added an airport and she suggested flying to where they were going. Of course they had no idea where to go so they just grabbed random tickets and headed towards the gate. On the flight, Yoshi had one too many peanut bags and had to go to the bathroom, leaving Anise alone. That's when the plane started shaking wildly. The captain Pianta told them that it was going to be fine. He said that the plane had just lost an engine or two and they were going to crash and die. Anise freaked out; Yoshi was in the bathroom and had no idea what was going on! She ran to the bathroom and punched the door a couple times.

"Somebody's in here but thanks for knocking." Yoshi said, remembering what his third grade teacher told him to say when he was going potty. Anise was annoyed and punched the door down. Luckily, Yoshi had just finished. "Gosh Anise, Don't you know how to knock?" She told him what was going on and they stared at each other for a couple seconds. Then they ran around in circles while screaming their heads off. Then the plane crashed, but instead of feeling land, they felt water. Yoshi and Anise climbed out of the wreckage to see a great Aztec pyramid right in front of them.

"Are we in Mexico?" Anise asked. As if it couldn't be more blatantly obvious because of the sign in front of them that said "WELCOME TO MEXICO!" They climbed out of the plane and out of the water to walk in front of the pyramid. "Do you think we should climb it?" She asked Yoshi.

"Uh…Sure, why not?" He responded. So they climbed step by step until they reached the top by the doorway thing. "Let's go inside, it's hot out here and I'm tired." Yoshi told Anise. She nodded her head in agreement and they walked inside. But instead of what you'd expect from an Aztec pyramid, they were greeted with mariachi music and a restaurant at the bottom of a set of stairs. They sat down at a table and looked around confusedly.

"Mexico is nothing like I thought it was." Anise commented.

"Hola Senor and Senora, may I take your order?" A waitress walked up to their table and got her little pad out. Yoshi and Anise looked at her with wide eyes and a strange face. "I'll just come back later." She said nervously. The pair got up before she could come back and ran outside. Then, they ran even more in a crazy way with their eyes closed. They ran the length of a miniature city and when they opened their eyes, they were in a place resembling Norway.

"NOW WE'RE IN NORWAY! OH MY GOODNESS!" Anise yelled, attracting the attention of all the Norwegians with their crazy round ears on the tops of their heads. They ran like crazy people again and when they opened their eyes this time, they were in China. Their experience there was similar to Norway and Mexico but they got distracted by a toy train going around an extremely long train track. They passed China and after the train track was Germany. They ran further but were stopped by a moving statue that looked roman. "OH GREAT, NOW ITALY?" Anise yelled again. Yoshi didn't notice her though because some strange man with a white face and striped clothes was mimicking his every move and scaring him.

"Let's get out of here Anise!" He told her. They started walking away and suddenly, the Italian buildings stopped and someone who appeared to be George Washington was walking around an old American building. "Uh oh, I think we went back in time!" Anise was freaked out and fainted. Yoshi picked her up and started running again. Then, old America disappeared and they were surrounded by pagoda towers. Anise woke up, a little less freaked out but she still screamed.

"YOSHI, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" She yelled.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" He responded.

Suddenly, they were face to face with a toy cat lifting its paw up. Yoshi and Anise stared it down but it just didn't blink. Then they ran again. The next place they stopped was filled with strange desert architecture and people with blankets bundled around their heads. This Place was Morocco. Being so used to this crazy experience already, they kept running and passed the Eiffel tower and a fish and chips stand.

"Anise, we just passed France and the U.K., something strange is going on." Yoshi told Anise.

"YA THINK?" She said back. They finally made it to Canada and by then, they were pooped. They sat on a nearby bench to rest for a bit. "Is that...Genis?" Anise had noticed Genis Sage eating Fish and chips and walking through Canada. The pair runs up to him and he smiles. But Anise slaps him.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said frustrated.

"Genis, you never told me you were Norwegian." Yoshi said, commenting on Genis' ears.

"What? I'm not Norwegian; these are just Mickey Mouse ears!"

"Then why are you in Canada?" Anise said.

"You guys must be very confused. This isn't Canada. Actually, you are in Florida or more specifically, Disney's Epcot theme park!"


End file.
